Gun Range Love
by daxy
Summary: Natalia gets help to learn how to shoot.


**Summary: Natalia gets help to learn how to shoot.**

Natalia cursed at herself for sweating, it wasn't such a big deal, she was just going to ask her boss, Horatio, if he could help her learn how to shoot. He was one of the best. She stood outside Horatio's office, he was inside doing some paperwork, she didn't want to disturb him, but she had to ask sooner or later.

She knocked on the door and walked in as she heard the reply, "Come in".

"Hi Horatio." She said and smiled at him.

He looked up from his paperwork, and gave her a smile. Her heart melted, she loved his smile.

"What can I do for you, Miss Boa Vista?" He asked, still smiling.

"Well…" She started, _get yourself together Nat! _She thought to herself.

"Well?" Horatio asked, his smile grew bigger, he knew she was nervous about something.

"I was wondering if… if you could help me learn how to shoot a gun?" She asked, and sighed, the words were out.

Horatio looked at her, this Latin beauty had been nervous to ask him that? He thought.

"Of course I can, when do you want to start?" He asked.

Natalia's eyes went wide. _Did he really say yes? _She thought, _Oh God, I'm getting private lessons from my boss! _She couldn't help but to give him a huge smile.

"How about tonight?" She asked.

"Sounds good, How about we met at the gun range in about half an hour?" Horatio suggested.

Natalia nodded, and left his office.

She went to elevator and went down to the garage, she was jumping like a lovesick teenager towards her car.

She had always loved Horatio Caine, his huge love for people was fascinating and those eyes, she adored his eyes, and his smile. She had always wondered what it would be like to kiss him, what would those lips taste like against hers?

She was about to have a heart attack when she heard someone behind her.

"You haven't gotten any further?" Horatio asked, and chuckled as Natalia jumped up teen feet in the air.

Natalia turned around and tried hide her red cheeks.

"Jesus, Horatio, you scared the hell out of me!" She laughed.

Horatio chuckled once more, and Natalia just wanted to kiss him senseless when she heard that sound.

"Well, you have been standing here for fifteen minutes, just looking at your car, do you want to ride with me?" Horatio asked.

Did she want to ride with him? Of course, why wouldn't she, to sit in the same car as the man she loved would be like heaven.

"If its not a problem." She said.

"My pleasure." Horatio smiled.

-I-

The ride the gun range had been quiet, both Horatio and Natalia had been lost in their thoughts, their thoughts about each other.

Now Nat stood in front of Horatio, aiming at the target.

Horatio stood close behind her, he could smell her perfume, it was good.

"Now just take your time, its better to learn how to shoot slowly at first, and then fast." Horatio said.

Natalia nodded, and tried to concentrate, she fired once, waited a few seconds, then again.

She fired six rounds all together and then she and Horatio looked at the target.

"Four misses." Horatio stated.

"Argh, I suck at this." Natalia sighed.

"Hey, don't say that. Nobody is good the first times, it takes practice." Horatio smiled.

Natalia nodded.

Horatio and Nat were at the gun range for almost two hours, they went home around nine.

They had decided to met at the gun range again two days later.

Natalia wanted to hug Horatio as they said goodbye, but they weren't that close… yet.

Horatio wanted to kiss Natalia on the cheek, but they weren't that close… yet.

-I-

It was Sunday morning, at ten, when Horatio once again stood behind Natalia, she fired six rounds this time as well.

"Two misses, have you been practicing at home?" Horatio teased.

Natalia laughed, "No, it must be my good teacher." She smiled.

"No, you're a natural." Horatio winked at her.

Natalia blushed and got ready to shoot once again.

"So how about lunch?" Horatio asked, as Natalia had just finished cleaning her gun.

"Sure." Natalia smiled.

They walked towards their cars, as Natalia slipped, in an attempt to stop her from hitting the ground, Horatio fell too and landed with half his body on top of hers.

Natalia blushed, Horatio was laying on top of her chest, _the only thing missing is a bed_, she thought to herself.

Horatio sat up and brushed himself off, then he helped her stand up. He was red as a tomato in his face.

"Well, that was…" Natalia couldn't finish the sentence, as she started laughing.

Horatio laughed too.

"That was.. Funny." He said.

Natalia nodded, she was holding Horatio hand.

"Well, now lets eat." Horatio smiled. He kept holding Natalia's hand as they got into his car.

Horatio took Natalia to a very nice Italian lunch restaurant.

They booth took pasta with crab.

They didn't talk much, just kept glancing at each other, they both smiled every time their legs brushed against each other.

_I'm acting like a lovesick teenager, I should just kiss her_, Horatio thought.

_Please kiss, please, what am I thinking, I should kiss him! Just claim those lips! _Natalia thought.

As they parted after an hour, they decided to met again, Monday night, at the gun range.

-I-

Natalia was driving like a fool to the gun range, the faster she got there, the more she could see Horatio.

Horatio was already there and was waiting for Natalia, she wasn't late or anything, her just wanted to see her.

He wanted to see her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes.

Natalia arrived and ran towards Horatio.

"Why are you running? You're not late, Natalia." Horatio chuckled.

He rarely used her name, it sounded so good when he said it.

"I know, I just wanted to…" Natalia said but was caught off, when Horatio grabbed her collar and kissed her!

She opened her mouth and grabbed his neck.

He grabbed a fist full of hair and pressed her into the wall.

After a while they parted to get some air.

"I want you Natalia, I have ever since you started working at the lab." Horatio panted.

"Oh Horatio, I love you." Natalia said.

Horatio kissed her again. She removed his suit jacket and started to pull his shirt up.

He kissed her neck and pulled up her top.

Natalia started kissing down his neck and ran her hand up and down his chest. She pinched his nipple and heard him gasp slightly.

"Ahm" The sound of someone clearing his or hers throat caused Horatio and Natalia to stop dead in their tracks. They thought as if they were going to die when they saw the entire team standing behind them.

"Well, I guess that the gun range is taken then?" Alex teased.

Horatio and Natalia parted and straightened up their clothes.

Eric, Cal, Ryan, Frank and Alex were all wearing big smiles on their faces.

"We were just… just…" Horatio started.

"Yeah, exactly. We weren't doing…" Natalia tried to finish.

The team laughed.

"Look, guys, we are just happy that you finally told each other." Eric said.

Horatio and Natalia blushed.

"But maybe you want to explore each other in another place." Alex said.

"Yeah, you know, you can probably take private lessons in H's backyard or something." Eric joked.

Horatio and Natalia smiled, they moved past the team, towards Horatio's car.

"Oh and Horatio!" Alex called.

Horatio turned around.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Have a nice night and don't forget to protect yourself!" Alex said.

Horatio turned red as a tomato, which made the entire team laugh.

He gave Alex his thumps up and moved into his car.

He was going to have a very good night, ´cause he was going to spend it with Natalia.

_THE END_

**AN: Alright, maybe not the best ever written, but not the worst either! Natalia and H are so cute!**

**Thanks Queen Sunstar!**


End file.
